Twisted Vengeance
by FrostyDream
Summary: Some people can hold grudges that destroy everything around them. In this case, it has brought one to life and enslaved another.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Don't own any of the Resident Evil Characters.

Twisted Vengeance

Chapter One: Salvage

***************

A dirty silver jeep bounced along a dusty pothole ridden road, its headlights; bouncing up and down, the only sign of life for miles in the dark wilderness. Inside the vehicle the windows were rolled up tight with the air cooling on max as the only two passengers wearily held there groans in at each jarring pothole.

"Do you honestly think that there is going to be **anything** left?" The driver, a petite woman with pale skin, tired but fierce black eyes and stylish boy cut black hair under a worn navy blue military cap, asked her companion.

"There has to be…" the man replied with an audible English accent, as his fingers played with a band that pulsed blue around his left wrist. The women stared at him from the corner of her eye as well as keeping the vehicle from skidding off on the weaving road. His features were eerily highlighted from the dashboard lights; nicely fitted khaki pants with a button up white shirt, slightly open at the collar, his silver rimed glasses glowed but she knew his eyes were a clear blue and his slightly silver-black colored hair neatly combed to aside. Handsome and proper looking. She wondered what a man like him would be doing in a place like this. Well, it really wasn't her place to ask questions, she was simply ordered to assist, protect, and comply with any of Mr. Downing's requests.

So they were in Africa, well West Africa heading to the coast where they would meet up with a chopper that would eventually take them to some died down volcano—or something. Downing wasn't to detailed, all she knew was that they were to search for any samples that would help in his research, which she found odd—it was a volcano how would anything have survived?

All in all, she didn't care much, nor about all the science talk that he would blabber about every once in a while, she just wanted to get paid. And keep the Mr. Frederic Downing alive and within sight or else her head would be served on a platter to her superiors. And that was no joke, she'd seen it happen a few time before.

The man in a brown suite would pass by her quarters in the dorms she shared with the other operatives, his trolley squeaking, a silver tray revealing the horror stricken face of a man or women that had failed their mission in some way. It was funny, she never heard a single scream from any of those who were murdered. They never knew what was coming for them.

She remembered her Captains words when he handed over a file on her task, 'Mr. Frederic Downing is a very important asset. Keep him safe and your ass will not be terminated.' Ah, captain he always had a way with words. Damn jerk-off.

Her attention was called back to the land before her as a few lights came into view. She parked the beaten jeep next to a small building that looked like it was ready to fall at the smallest of puffs from the wind.

She quickly surveyed the area before she completely turned off the automobile, assessing for any signs of danger, much to the dislike of Mr. Downing who let out a loud sigh. Somebody was an eager beaver.

There was a well kept gray helicopter farther down a trail, from the angled stucco building, with a few lights outlining the landing pad and farther still was a drop off into the black ocean.

Switching off the engine, once she was satisfied, she unlocked the doors. The humid African night air hitting her like well aimed punches. So much for a sea breeze, hell and she had thought her hometown was hot…

Securing the handgun strapped to her side, she led the way to the front of the building, Downing silently fallowing behind her. It amazed her that she had not heard a single complaint since this whole journey had started.

She could hear laughter coming from behind the dingy wooden door that was dimly light by a bare light bulb above her head, a slight fizzing sounded every time a fly got close. She guessed there to be about three people inside.

She turned to face Downing, "Stay here, this shouldn't take long."

Downing frowned but nodded. She watched him step back and walk close to a few clumps of tall grass a few feet away. "And try not to get bitten by any snakes." She called out in a humored tone. Frederic's head wiped back to face her, but she had already stepped through the threshold.

A single bulb lit the dingy room. She quickly noted the AK-74 assault rifles and a rusted ax leaning against the far wall to her right, as well as another entry way that led off to a dark corridor.

Immediately all talk and laughter stopped upon her entrance. The three dark skinned men openly stared at her, she merely blinked at there behavior, no point in letting her eyes dry out to prove some point. Two of them were playing cards, a pile of cash plus some cigarettes and a little orange diamond lay between them, while the third in a dusty red shirt watched the card game. After a few moments of tense silence the man in red who had been sitting on a stool with a bottle in one hand and a cheap cigarette in the other slowly stood to his full height.

"You are Cherno?" his thick accent made his words sound clipped.

"Yeah."

One of the card players in a faded blue shirt and tattered gray shorts snorted and gave her a malicious smirk. "Whats ah girl like you wanting to do at ah place like this, eh?"

Cherno held back an eye roll. Slowly but with the most natural motion, she brought her hand up to rest on her gun handle. All eyes were instantly drawn to the black metal.

While she had revealed her piece her other hand had grabbed at a brown paper bag that was stuffed behind in her belt.

The feeling in that stuffy little room was getting tense by the second.

"I hope, you don't make it a habit of messing with paying clients. It's a real downer for business." She waved the paper bag at the man in red, assuming he was the boss of this shit hole.

His black eyes locked onto hers as he reached across the table and plucked the bag out of her hand.

"Half now, half later." The military capped women said, her voice dripped with boredom, not that anyone noticed. The boss was too busy peering into the bag, eyes widening at the contents while cracked lips stretched into a thin smile.

Ah money, the universal language.

He quickly stuffed the bag into his own belt and barked out orders at the two card players who had been watching the man in red the whole time. The silent card player sprang to his feet and quickly ran past Cherno, while the other 'blue' player slowly stood giving her a hard stare.

Guess this was his time off.

Another bark from the main man had 'blue' moving out the door she came through earlier, but not without some curses in his own language. She pretended not to understand and gave him a shrug.

The boss sat back onto the stool, rubbing his grimy hands together the smile still on his face. "Where would you like to go?"

She opened her mouth to respond but there was an arm outstretched next to her head.

"These are the coordinates." Frederic handed over a small paper.

The dark skinned man looked at the paper then back at the two people standing at his threshold. "You want to go here?"

Cherno squinted her eyes, "I find, that it is best if you do not ask questions."

The boss man met her dark eyes, and quickly looked away.

"Fine. Then we will go now." He said and motioned for them to follow out the door and to the landing pad.

"Cherno, I have a feeling that things are going to start looking up for me from here on out." Downing happily stated as he walked past her.

Cherno stained silent.

TBC

-----------------

In light of some horrifying news, my inner Wesker FanGirl has decided to flip capcom the bird and revive Wesker in her own way....

Pleas Review they might just get me to update faster, maybe.

And I apologize for any grammar, spelling, and word issues that might present themselves here. I sucked at english.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Don't own any of the Resident Evil Characters.

Twisted Vengeance

Chapter Two: Invitation

"Are you sure? You know I could stay."

"No, no. Its ok Claire, I'm-we're ok." Claire Redfield sent her brother, Chris Redfield, a wry look across the table.

"Look, its been four months since…And you've taken enough time off from your job, I'm sure they need you back." Christ folded his arms over his chest, "Come on, I'm your big bro, I can take care of myself. I wouldn't be here if I hadn't, right?"

Claire shifted in her seat and let out a sigh, "Right. Your right. But you can't expect me to not worry about you Chris. Not when all that stuff comes back at you."

"It's under control. Besides Jill has my back. Just like the old times." Chris rose from his chair, taking his dish of a half eaten omelet to the sink.

Claire watched her brothers strong shoulders for a moment. Chris always tried his best; he was trying his best now to show her that everything would be fine. Even though there was a high chance that things had been too far broken to be repaired to its original form.

"How was Jill doing yesterday?"

Chris turned to his sister, leaning against the counter, "Better. Said she was sick of being a blond and was going to dye her hair back, got one of the nurses to bring in some hair stuff for her."

He smiled at the memory. Claire smiled back, last time she visited Jill, her roots were beginning to show, thanks to the best therapy most of her system was clean from the P30 chemical as well as treatment for the antibodies that made her look pale and for the blond locks.

The former brunet was a bit miffed about the skunk look. Claire couldn't help but laugh; it was such a great feeling having Jill back in both hers and Chris's life. When the BSAA announced Jill's death, Chris had immersed himself in his work, and when he wasn't on assignment he was in his basement gym. When Claire had tried to talk to him about it, he'd become stone cold and his eyes, oh God his eyes would just show her how badly he really felt about the entire situation.

Claires snapped back into the present when she heard Chris's hushed voice, "Jill and I—we decided to see, to start seeing a shrink. Separately--'cus I don't think they'd let us talk about stuff in the same room…"

"That's great Chris." She rose and stood in front of him. She know how much he hated to deal with the psychological sessions, and up until know had avoided going to any of the appointments. "I'm glad you made the choice." She stood on her tiptoes and rapped her arms around his neck, Chris gratefully returned the hug. If it were not for his sister, he would probably be in the deep end of the pool with all the shit that had gone down.

The siblings separated after a moment. "I guess, I'll start packing then."

"Yeah, I'm ganna take a quick shower. I want to visit Jill again." Chris happily stated.

Claire smirked; she really had to wonder when those two would just get together. They weren't fooling anyone, and they certainly weren't getting any younger.

"I'll go with you, I want to say goodbye before I leave."

A few hours later they were at the BSAA sponsored rehabilitation hospital. Hundreds of BSAA agents came through these hallways each day either to visit another member, or to be treated themselves.

But like every other hospital, its walls were mostly painted a cream colored and had that hushed feeling about its interior.

Claire and Chris made their way through the halls that led to Jill's privet room. They passed a few doctors and nurses, but not much others roamed the lonely way.

Chris practically shoved Claire out of his way to get through the open doorway, leaving Claire to cling onto the wall or fall flat on her ass.

"Chris you ass ho—" the curse died on her lips as she spotted Chris giving Jill a bare hug. Jill looked so small in his arms, Claire couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone who would hold her with that kind of love one day.

Claire shook those thoughts out of her head, there was a time and a place for everything. She gave the pair a moment before she completely barged into the room.

"Chris! Too hard!" Jill exclaimed laughingly. Chris immediately let go, "Sorry."

"Oh! Hey Claire, what are you doing over there come in." Jill waved her over .

Chris grabbed two chairs and placed them besides the bed. The siblings sat and chatted with Jill for a while about the hospital and the treatment.

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask you Claire." Jill grabbed a small laptop from the side table, opening it and showing her the page contents. "Since I've been MIA for a while I've been trying to catch up on events. What was his sentence? I can't find any new news about this scum bag."

Claire leaned forward, her eyes landing on a picture of the man she knew as Dr. Fredric Downing. "Uhg, him."

Jill smirked, "Wow, that bad of a guy huh?"

"The guys a total shit bag." Chris interjected for his sister. He remembered getting the news of the outbreak at the airport. He'd made sure Claire was okay; calling her up on her cell while she was on her way to WillPharma with the duchbag. She came so close to losing her life that night in that explosion, fortunately the Redfield luck persevered and only her lower leg was injured.

"Yeah, the guys a major creep. He used to work for Umbrella in Raccoon City, but left with a sample of the G-Virus before the explosion. He even went as far as erasing his history to work for WillPharma. Once there, he got himself into the black market making a list of potential customers, including General Grande, for the virus." Claire sat back into the stiff chair.

"The government gave him a private trial, it was actually really quick since he confessed to everything. All Leon and I had to do was write our statements and---well that was it. We didn't have to show up for the trial, which I thought was a little weird but," Claire shrugged "I guess they just didn't want a media storm. Any ways, he got sentenced to prison for 120 years with no parole."

"That was it?"

"Yep. The Judge said that death would be an easy way out for him, so more than a life sentence with solitary confinement would be fitting for what he had done."

"Wow." Jill leaned into the pillows stacked behind her. The trio stayed silent for a moment. Claire couldn't help to feel her skin crawl a bit, that man was a jack ass to use all those people for a sales pitch. He wasn't in the same league as Albert Wesker but he sure as hell came close. Albert Wesker was something else... He was Chris's enemy. Wesker was everyone's enemy, with him out of the picture the scales would surly tip in their favor to fight what was left.

Claire contemplated her thoughts for a moment when something popped into her mind, "So…What do you guys plan to do after you get the green light?"

Chris and Jill looked at each other, half smiles on their faces. Chris spoke first, "Were ganna keep fighting."

"Wesker might be dead and gone but, those viruses are still out there." Jill finished.

Claire felt a little tug in her chest but brushed it off, as she nodded in understanding; the viruses destroyed thousands of people lives, and while it still existed there would still be megalomaniacs who would try to use it for one reason or another. The BSAA and TerraSave still had a job to do.

****************************

After about an hour of wondering about their future plans Claire said her goodbyes to the pair.

"I'll call you as soon as I land."

"Don't work yourself to hard sis. I'll see ya later…" Chris gave her a hug.

"You know how it is, no rest for the weary." Claire quickly hugged him and then gave Jill a softer embrace; she didn't want to accidentally move any of the lines that were sticking into the older womans arm.

The brown-red head made her way to the parking lot where her rental car was. She had about two hours to get to the airport and make her way through the hectic security checkpoint. After that it should be clear sailing…well as long as there weren't any outbreaks.

********************************

Once she was seated in the waiting area of the airport, she had some twenty minuets to spare. Claire took her phone out, pushing the power button.

"Wow…" she gasped at the amount of missed calls that had accumulated in the few hours she actually had her phone off.

All from the same person.

She debated with herself whether to call back or wait till she was safely home. Then Claire thought about her answering machine at home and groaned, she was sure the co-worker would have filled that up, even though sed co-work knew she wasn't anywhere near the state lines.

Her mind made up, she hit the call button and waited for the line to be picked up.

She didn't have to wait long, "Claire! Oh my God! Why haven't you answered my calls, I've been panicking for the last two hours." The high pitched voice made her cringe.

"Hi Jessie." Claire said, her voice showing none of the annoyance she actually felt. It wasn't that she didn't like her co-worker. It was just that, Jessie had way—way to much energy. That energy sometimes came off of her through her voice. Like now.

The over reacting voice on the end of the phone kept going. "Ok, look you know how I was telling you about that young investor that had her eye on TerraSave?" she didn't give Claire a chance to speak, "Well, Jack" Oh God, she swore her departments boss Jack had it out for her after she had turned him down for a date,"--wants us to go to some kind of party that she's throwing, apparently there will be other companies around to try and get her to invest in them rather than us."

Claire interrupted the Jessie, "And Jack wants us to go and what—woo her?"

Jessie snorted "Yeah something like that."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Yeah, ok. So when is it?"

"Tomorrow night. Oh! And it's a costume party."

Claire massaged her temple, "No rest for the weary, huh?"

TBC

AN: I know its not very, action packed. In fact it's a little dry even for me, but its just a necessity to get the story going. I apologize for the wait as well, when I push myself to write I usually end up with something horrible.

I want to thank all the reviews you all sent me, I appreciate them very much. Just to make this clear I won't be continuing any of the one-shots I've written. Mostly cus, I want to concentrate on this one, and cus I know I won't finish them…ever. But if anyone wants to continue or have some inspiration for the one-shots, go right ahead.

Thanks again and pleas review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know nothing about volcanoes or what tools one might use to excavate on a volcano. So, pleas forgive me if something might sound wrong or just doesn't seem like it might work. Surprisingly, there wasn't much to work with in my search…or I just didn't look hard enough…who knows. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three

_If this works, the world will be at my feet._

_"If" that's a big "if", my boy. Who is to say you will even find anything. _

_I will find him! I will!_

_You have been wrong before…_

"Oh for fucks sake, do shut up!"

The heavy pick Cherno held stopped mid swing, her bright black eyes staring curiously at Downing. She pulled her safety/breathing mask aside "Did you say something?"

"N-no, I was just—just saying that perhaps a brake is in order." Downing stated. His shoulders slightly tense as he stood from the flat rock he was able to find and watch her steady progress.

"Perhaps, the bodies should be dropped into the ocean, over there." He pointed passed the inactive helicopter, to a shear drop where the volcanic rock met the ocean.

Cherno placed the pick down into the pit and wiped the sweat that had accumulated off of her brow. She climbed out of the pit, without any help from Downing not that he had offered, and headed for the three bodies that laid on top of one another in the cabin. The men Downing had contracted to fly them to the dead rock had become over eager mid-flight. They demanded the rest of the money, or face death.

Things got a little choppy after that. All in all Downing was as well as could be. As for herself, a face full of blood and now grime and sweat, never got in the way before so it wouldn't start bothering her now…except she was getting a little tired…

"Come now, we don't have all night!" Downing yelled at her from the helicopter.

Cherno did a quick and flaw-less job of dumping the bodies. After a swift drink from her canteen she got to picking away into the pit only stopping once more to clear some of the pile that began to slide back in.

An hour passed by…

Then two…

For someone as small as she, digging a hole in volcanic rock might seem like a near impossible job, but do to the training she had received since she was a small child manual labor was hardly a back breaker. In fact, the tempo and movement became second nature as thoughts and questions of the next phase consumed her.

Forty-five minutes later Downing mumbling broke through her streaming thoughts. "It should be here, it should be here…I'm close—I know it. I just, we—" he became louder and a bit more agitated as he swung his manacled wrist at her direction. "WE—you! You need to stop!"

She let the last swing fall with out much force, with a slight bounce she left it to lean against her thigh. Once again she removed her breathing mask, letting the fresh ocean air slip into her mouth and out through her nose.

"My calculations are correct, I know they are!"

"I wasn't arguing doc."

Downing glared, "Here, start using this now, and be careful. We are close. My destiny is at hand. I will not have you or anyone else disrupt it." He grabbed something from one of the cases she had brought down, a metallic device, one end looked like a spike coated with rough sandpaper and the other with a few buttons, while the center looked like it had extendable legs razor sharp points.

"Place that diamond tip just besides your right foot. Then press the button at the top, it should do the rest of the work from here on out." Downing pressed his hands together in display of his eagerness.

Cherno did as she was told and quickly moved away from the device as it started to hum loudly the spikes extending out like crab legs. It became clear to her this was some kind of probe as well as demolishing gadget. She flexed her shoulders and neck, wondering why it wasn't used from the start.

The English-man watched intently as the tool burrowed deeper into the rock, almost like a stone sinking into mud, and caused ripples of cracks and crevasses to form. After a few moments the hum of the device stopped, a rapped succession of burst of air sent bits of rock flying upwards sending the two observers back a few dozen feet.

"I'd forgotten about that part." Downing stated crisply as he adjusted his glasses.

They looked over into the pit, which now revealed a disgustingly black goop that sprung from the cracks like a water well. The demolishing device pushed aside and consumed. The pair watched intently as the goo began to hiss and bubble, a rank smell coating the air. The remaining rock and tools Cherno had left, began to brake down inches at a time revealing a strange contorted pillar. Its outsides were slick with the black goop, its shape gave one the impression of a construct frozen in withering pain.

Cherno heard her companion, mumbling. "I knew it, I knew I was right. He did use it…"

Frederic Downing smiled a secret smile.

"Cherno, prepare the containment chamber. My destiny is at hand."

TBC

* * *

AN: I know you guys have been waiting a long time for updates on this. I'd like to apologies for keeping you waiting. Life through me a sick curve ball and I crumpled like a house of cards. Lucky for you I've been trying to write what I could come up with in a notebook. I'm not making promises as to when the next chapter will be up, but I'm not giving this up that easily.

As for any mistakes on this chapter I'm super sorry. I wanted to get it out of the way so I can move on.

As always reviews are always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

Claire rested her elbow on the table and allowed her throbbing head to relax there for a few minuets. Almost immediately after getting off the plane and through the high traffic of people, she was whisked away to the Terra Save offices.

She was tired to say the least. But it was close to quitting time and the flow of information and strategic wrangling had ended. She had been briefed on who this "young investor" was and the financial flow that could be brought in when, not if, Claire could entice the young woman into backing Terra Save.

She now understood the extent to which Terra Saves financial dilemma stood.

It was grim to say the least.

Although they did receive help from the countries government as well as other organizations, the resent laps in financial depression, forced Terra Save to cut corner. They was forced to seek out other companies and privet donations. Unfortunately, the crises created by bio-warfare had decimated many areas around the world. The need of the innocent was staggering when the broad picture was painted.

Claire sighed loudly, and wondered if it would ever be enough. Money could replace homes, cars, build roads and bridges…but could it ever give back the safety that was so scornfully ripped away by grotesque monsters. Could life be returned to the dead mother and father that were killed protecting a child?

Claire sat back into the black chair. Life could be brought back, she had learned in her past nightmares, but the soul was lost….

The red haired woman looked around the empty room, as if seeing it for the first time. Her ocean blue eyes landing on the clear double doors that lead out into the maze of cubicles. Most of the workers were powering down their computers, ready to leave as soon as the clock struck. She made out Jessie's long blond hair as it bobbed around the cubical walls.

A few seconds later Jessie came into full view of the glass doors. Claire smiled as Jessie waved a brown paper bag in the air.

"Hey girl, you look like your ready to fall over." Jessie chirped, plopping the brown food bag onto the conference table.

Claire chuckled, "Yeah, I can't wait to get home and take a very hot shower." She pointed at the bag, "Pleas say that's for me."

Jessie gave a big green, "Indeed it is. I figured with all the hustle you've been through, some greasy tacos would hit the spot."

"Oh, you are an angel." Claire dug into the bag, the smell of the deliciously dripping tacos made her mouth water.

The blond woman laughed out loud at the satisfied groan Claire let out once she had a mouthful of chicken and cheese tacos.

"You are absolutely right, this did hit the spot. Thank you." Claire licked her fingers clean from the sauce that gushed through the torn tortilla. "Anything good happen while I was gone?"

Jessie took a seat adjacent to Claire, a shy smirk playing on her small lips, "Well…you remember Gabriel?"

Claire squinted her eyes in thought, "Tech guy Gabriel? Yeah, what about him."

Jessie nodded vigorously, "I asked him out!" She clapped her hands together, "And he said yes."

"Wow, that's great Jessie! I was wondering when you too would stop making goo-goo eyes at each other."

"We were not that bad." Jessie rolled her eyes playfully. "So anyways—"

"We'll come back to this." Claire stated playfully.

"Anyways, about tomorrow. Do you have a costume picked out yet?"

Claire shook her head, "Haven't had time yet, Jack had some one pick me up from the airport, and brought me strait here."

"Ah." Jessie bobbed her head knowingly. Jack was not a favorite topic among them. "Well if you want you can borrow one of mine. After all we have to get an early start in the morning." The blond leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "I never understood people living out in the boonies. Gives me the creeps."

"Maybe she enjoys her privacy." Clare said, as she picked out a chunk of meat from the bit of taco that was left over. "You know those rich types, always going on and on about privacy and wanting to be treated like a normal person."

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders in disinterest. "Come on, I'll drop you off on my way home."

* * *

The clock struck midnight in Terra Saves European H.Q.

The tall office buildings mostly dark, and quiet. A single car in the street below rumbled to a stop at a red light. Its headlights highlighted the cement parking garage that connected to the office building. Only a few cars parked dotted the complex.

The ding of the elevator echoed loudly, the rolling doors revealing a tall thin man with graying hair, striking green eyes and a black goatee. He stepped out looking around the deserted lot, grimacing at the hush. He plunged his hand into his coat pocket, and took it out again. Three shiny key points stuck out from in-between his fingers as he closed it into a fist.

Quickly, he made his way to a small grey car with a dent in its rear bumper. He rounded its corner to get into the drivers seat.

"Donald!" Cherno stepped out from behind the shadow of a pillar that stood in front of the car. The tall man, Donald startled and dropped his keys.

"Jesus, fuck…" Donald exhaled sharply, placing his hands on the car window. His eyes closed, inhaling deeply, his adams apple bobbing as he tried to swallow his fear. He unsteadily placed his hands on to the drivers side window, leaning on it as if to push the two ton car away.

"Oh, Miss Wheeler, you almost gave me a heart attack." He looked over at her, his eyes darting around the immediate area behind the young women.

"Miss Wheeler…?"

"I'm sorry," a chuckle falling from her thin lips, "are you okay?"

"Err, yes-yes, I'm fine. Umm, what are you doing here? This late, I mean?

"I wanted to thank you for passing on that information. And also," she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a long white envelope, "to give you this." She held out the envelope.

Donald's eyes lit up, a twitch of his lips revealed the smugness at seeing what she carried. Miss Wheeler noticed his body relax, and his demeanor change to that of a greedy and trusting individual.

"Ah, yes, the rest of my payment." Taking the envelope, he quickly opened and inspected the wad of cash.

Cherno, or "Miss Wheeler" watched as he counted out the notes of brightly colored paper. It always struck Cherno, how odd people would suddenly begin to behave at the site of copies amounts of currency.

At the lengths some would go for it. She was not exactly normal though, money did not have a hold on her like physical pain did.

Once he finished his scrutinizing, he stuck the cash back into the flimsy envelope and into his own jacket pocket. Giving her a toothy grin, "Well, I suppose that's it then." He bent down to grasp his fallen keys. So giddy was the feeling that coursed through his body, he did not notice as Miss Wheelers shadow shifted towards him. But then again not many people were ever so aware of their own surroundings.

But he did hear the click of metal against metal.

Ever so slowly, his wide eyes came to stare down the barrel.

"Tell me Donald, do you feel any remorse about lying to your superiors and possibly being the cause of death for many people?"

Cherno held a run of the mill nine millimeter gun so close, the shiny black steel reflected clearly from his wide glassy green eyes. Donalds mouth fell open but only a thick exhale of air could be heard as it left his lungs in a rush.

Cherno tilted her head, like a dog trying to figure out what it was that stood before her. Her eyebrow rose slightly when he did not answer right away. "Cat got your tongue?"

"P-Pleas, I p-p-promise, I promised not to tell! Pleas!" He held his hands up in surrender.

"Humm." The young women stared into his fearful eyes, taking in how pale he looked in the dim lights of the car complex. "Lesson number thirty-five…" she whispered.

A slight twitch of her index finger on the trigger, tendons coiling and uncoiling, hammer jamming into the slide releasing the contents of the chamber into the barrel. Finally, allowing a scorch of heat into the back of the bullet filled with gunpowder.

The gunshot echoed loudly, sound bouncing from one cement pillar to another, deafening her eardrums. Cherno grimaced at the noise and its mighty results. She knew the sound would carry a long ways.

"Never ever leave a loose end, Donald." She stared at the limp body, at the pool of blood that rapidly grew around his head. "Poor Donald, don't you know that night time muggings have increased exponentially in the last year alone." She waved the gun around, as if showing the now dead Donald an example.

She exhaled through her nose slowly and secured the gun into her belt. Taking care to not step into the dark pool, she pushed the body over with the tip of her boot. After a quick scan over his glazed eyes she pulled out a pair of purple latex gloves and slipped them over her slim fingers. She did a short search for the packet of money and then his wallet, removing what little cash he had in it. Cherno stood up and stared at the body for a moment, then at the car. Although the police would ask a few questions they would probably play this off as another mugging gone wrong. She pocketed the wallet, planning to through it into an alley known for its drug users.

With a last look at the dead man, she lazily walked to an exit in a dark corner of the parking complex. Her thoughts already moving on to the next phase of plans already set in motion.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no real excuse to not updating. Well, I'm depressed but I'll be ok. Also I'm not sure how to fit in RE 6 into this exactly. I need to study the timeline all over again.


End file.
